


The Last Laugh

by Lbilover



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover
Summary: Fate has the last laugh.





	The Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years ago, inspired by the news that Elijah bought a house in Austin, and by the Daily Prompt community prompt: _Running into someone you prefer keeping in your past._

Maybe it was willful blindness, given that they both lived and mostly worked in the LA area, but Sean grew complacent when year succeeded year and he successfully avoided meeting Elijah anywhere. And then he heard via the grapevine that Elijah had bought a second house in Austin, and Sean thought he was home free. He might have known Fate would step in and have the last laugh.

He ran into Elijah, quite literally, on the street in Toronto outside his hotel, as he was returning from an early morning jog. 

A Starbucks coffee cup went flying through the air. A startled 'fuck' went flying, too, and only one human being on the entire planet said 'fuck' like that. 

It was exactly like the day they met in the Hotel Sofitel, except for how it wasn't. In other words, they didn't hug and go their separate ways. Instead they went up to Sean's hotel room and Sean fucked Elijah blind.

"You're a tough man to track down, Sean Astin," Elijah said later. 

"Do I have to explain why?" His wedding ring mocked him from the nightstand.

"No, but it's about time you stopped hiding. Be honest: have you ever fucked Christine like you fucked me? And no, I'm not talking about up the ass."

"Ouch. When did you learn to take off the gloves, Elwood? Or should I say put them on, and add fifty pound weights to them?"

"In therapy," Elijah said bluntly. "What I learned is that I've kept silent too many times when I shouldn't have. I've behaved like some fucking nitwit from a romance novel, waiting for a prince to come riding to my rescue instead of controlling my own destiny." His gaze was uncompromising. "But fair warning, Prince Sean: I'm taking control of my own destiny, starting now. I'm fighting for what belongs to me. You."

No point denying it. Sean might top, but the bottom had always been firmly in control, and avoidance Sean's only recourse.

"So we can do it the hard way or we can do it the easy way." Elijah didn't sound as if he were joking. "But in the end I'll win, because you want this as much as I do." 

No point denying that either. He did want this, possibly even more than Elijah. "What do you have in mind?"

"Austin. A fresh start."

"In the new house?"

"I bought it for you." Elijah twisted, reaching over his shoulder toward his phone, buttock muscles flexing. "I've got a zillion photos to show you."

Sean's eyes fixed on that dimpled bottom spattered with flecks of drying come. No, he'd never fucked Christine like he fucked Elijah. Like he wanted to fuck him again, even if it were too soon. But there was something else he wanted, no, needed to do first.

"In a minute." Sean took hold of Elijah's arm, pulled him back. Slid his hand down until their fingers were tangled. "By the way, I love you," he said.


End file.
